An Erika and Boyd Story
by glassfacet
Summary: Shameless fluff. Erica gets pregnant. Boyd pops the question. Derek goes wedding dress shopping. Lydia plans the showers. Peter breaks out Derek's baby photos. Jackson builds a high chair. Scott has no luck.


Sixteen and Pregnant

"Erika," said Isaac as the four inhabitants of the Hale loft sat down to full English breakfasts (courtesy of Peter) with fresh squeezed orange juice (courtesy of Derek). "Are you wearing perfume or something? You smell different."

"I doubt it," muttered Peter. Derek, Isaac and Erika ignored him.

"No," said Erika. "Are you saying I smell bad?"

"Not bad," Isaac reassured her. "Just different. Like you, but not entirely."

Derek placed a blue and white box next to Erika's plate. "Pass the butter, Uncle Peter."

"You got me a ClearBlue pregnancy test?" said Erika. "What the hell?"

Derek shrugged. "The last time I smelled something like this, Aunt Rosalind was pregnant with Nate. I could be wrong."

"You're not," said Peter, obligingly passing the butter. "Talia was like that too. More with Laura than Derek and Cora."

"So there's going to be a baby in the loft?" asked Isaac, eyes sparkling.

"See what the test says before we get too excited," said Derek. "Please, Erika?"

"Fine," snapped Erika, grabbing the box and storming off to the bathroom. Peter, Derek and Isaac sat in silence, waiting for the results. Five minutes later, Erika came back to the table looking like she'd been smacked across the face with a dead salmon.

"Well?" asked Isaac. "What does the test say?"

"Eighteen days," said Erika blankly. "I'm eighteen fucking days pregnant. What the hell?"

"The nose never lies," said Peter happily. "I'll call the building supply and see if we can get materials faster. We're all going to want space when the baby comes."

"Let's see if we can't get the house done before Erika's in her third trimester," said Derek. He poked Erika to get her attention. "Eat up. I'll see if Ms McCall can help with a diet for you. And tell Boyd."

Obediently, Erika started eating her eggs. Isaac, having wolfed down his food began cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Peter retreated to his corner of the loft and dialled a number impatiently. Derek's phone began to play the Batman theme song.

"Stiles," said Derek, "what's the emergency?" He listened patiently. "We'll pick you up on our way over. Yes, I'll fix your Jeep again. Of course it's a death trap. Stiles. We'll be over in a few." He hung up. "Erika, you're taking the Camero to school. Please don't wreck my car."

"Yes!" crowed Erika. "So, are we picking up Stiles on the way?"

"We are," said Derek. "And I'm staying to fix his Jeep. Again. Peter can pick me up."

"Can we have a study night tonight?" asked Isaac. "There's a chem test coming up and none of us want to fail."

"Sure," said Derek. "Set it up. We'll order Chinese. You can build molecules out of wontons and chicken balls."

"You mean we get to eat our homework?" asked Isaac hopefully.

"No," said Derek. "You get to eat your study aids. There will be no 'dogs-eating-homework' incidents. I don't care how funny you think it is."

"If you don't go now, you'll be late," said Peter idly. "And Derek, for all our sakes, just ask Stiles to go see the next Marvel movie with you. This is getting ridiculous."

Derek's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Or keep dancing around the issue," shrugged Peter. "Someone will see him and you will be left to mope. Again."

"Our new English teacher is cranky," blurted Isaac. Peter and Derek glanced at him, perplexed. Isaac blushed. "I have English first. Detention would be bad."

"Got everything?" asked Erica, throwing her jacket on and tossing her bag over one shoulder.

"Yup," said Isaac, scrambling to grab both his jacket and bag. Derek levelled another glare at his uncle and ushered the puppies out of the house and into the car.

The drive over to the Stillinski residence was comfortably quiet. Erica put the last touches on her makeup and Isaac kept his head partway out of the open window, revelling in the relatively normal smells of Beacon Hills. Derek focused on driving, but seemed pleased that the two of them were relaxed. When they got to the house, Stiles was waiting for them at the bottom of the driveway.

"What's the problem with it this time?" asked Derek without preamble.

"Good to see you too, Sourwolf," said Stiles. "I slept pretty well. Okay, so it was only for four hours, but that's an entire sleep cycle, right? No, I didn't overdose on Adderall this morning, I haven't had any yet because my script ran out and I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow to get it refilled. Stop doing the eyebrow thing, I'm getting better with it. I don't know what the problem is. Something with the engine. Take care of my baby. Hey Erica, how did the math homework go?"

"It's good to know," said Erica, "that regardless of what happens, you and Derek can still have partially telepathic conversations. It went okay, thanks."

"You smell better without the Adderall," offered Isaac.

"Thanks guys," said Stiles. "What, Derek?"

"The next Avengers movie is coming out," said Derek. "Are you planning on going to the midnight showing?"

"I want to," said Stiles, "but Scott's being an ass and won't go with me."

"I'll go with you," said Derek in his I-am-Alpha-do-not-argue voice.

"That'll be fun," said Erica encouragingly.

"Sure, why not," shrugged Stiles. "Didn't know you were a Marvel fan."

"Guys, we're going to be late," said Isaac urgently.

"Right," said Erica. "Let's go."

"See you later, Derek," said Stiles with a wave as he slid into the backseat. Derek rolled his eyes and went to work on the jeep. Erika rolled all the windows down and took off down the street. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel at the one red light they hit on the way.

"It's going to be okay," said Isaac, patting her shoulder. "Boyd loves you, and we'll help out."

"I know," said Erika.

"What's wrong?" asked Stiles, glancing between the two of them. "C'mon, let me help."

"I'm going to have a baby," Erika blurted. "We just found out this morning, and Derek and Peter are already reworking finances and building plans and I don't know how to tell Boyd."

"You guys have spare together, right?" said Stiles. Erika nodded. "So take him out to the woods and tell him then. You know he wants forever with you, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Erika. "But we're seventeen. I'm scared that it might be too early."

"We're a pack," said Isaac. "We'll make it work. That's how pack works, right?"

"Right," said Erika. She parked in Stiles' usual space and got out of the car. "I'll see you guys at lunch, hopefully with good news."

"We'll be thinking about you," Stiles assured her. "Come on Isaac, Mr Morrible won't wait forever for us to grace his classroom with stellar wit and brilliant readings." At the reminder of his first period teacher, Isaac took off at a fast walk towards the school, practically carrying Stiles with him. Erika laughed and locked the car. Derek would kill her if something happened to the Camaro.

It was nice, having family that cared about her, Erika mused as she headed to Spanish. Even if Derek could be overbearing, and Stiles was hyperactive, and Isaac were oblivious, they all cared about her. They'd all helped her, and each other, before. She was sure that they'd help this time too.

She slid into her seat in Spanish and offered Danny, her current seat mate, a smile. Hopefully, this would be a good day.


End file.
